Pinpoint
by AthosionWarrior
Summary: With one of their own taken hostage. it is only Carson who can save them. But can he save them on time?
1. Party

**This fic has been cowriten by Krod432 and me, Athosionwarrior. Hope you enjoy ****  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Rated: T (for a little bita violence)**

**Summery: With one of their own taken hostage. it is only Carson who can save them. But can he save them on time?**

Please leave a review

**Pinpoint**

Chapter 1 – Past Experience

Beckett awoke suddenly with a pain in his head, Himself, Sheppard, Ronon and McKay had gone through half of the wine that the colonel had managed to sneak on base.

The Athosion Wine had also gone down a treat, until the hangover hit.

Beckett managed with great effort to sit up, the pounding feeling in his head increasing as his muscles moved in protest.

A call over the Announcer made Beckett's whole body shiver as pain surged through him. 'The Burns Night' celebration had taken a lot out of him. A knock on his door brought him from his thoughts.

He half stood before falling back onto his bed, huffing as the knock on his door made him reopen his shut eyes.

"Come in."

The sound of his door opening and soft footsteps on the ground met his ears, then the soft voice of a woman.

"Doctor Beckett, is everything all right?" looking up, Beckett saw Teyla gazing concerned at him,

"Aye love I am fine, just to much to drink last night," he replied softly.

"Well I thought it best to tell you, Mr Woolsey has called a meeting. 15 minutes, he wants you there,"

"Oh thanks I will get up when the feeling has returned to my legs,"

"Is something wrong with your lower body," Teyla asked, stepping forward with a worried expression.

"Aye I cant move it," said Beckett with a small grin,

"Let me try something," Teyla bend down and placed two hands on Beckett's left leg. She slowly inserted her fingers into the skin and moved them downwards to just above his knee. She then did it to the other leg.

Slowly Beckett could feel his legs rejuvenating. After a minute, Beckett tried to stand again, he was still a bit wobbly, but with Teyla's help, the feeling in his legs returned. Grabbing his jacket he followed her to the staff meeting.

xx  
When Carson and Teyla arrived, they saw the Colonel, Ronon and McKay all with identical looks of pain on there faces, Mr Woolsley sitting at the head of the table also with a hand to his forehead. Carson smiled, remembering the night before.

_Woolsley had joined the celebration and had gotten drunk. The colonel and Atlantis commander had sang the American National Anthem, while Ronon sang a Sateda Army song. Rodney was stuck singing "God Save the Queen" until he remembered that wasn't Canada's National Anthem._

Beckett's took a seat next to Rodney who was lost in thought. Woosley cleared his throat, everyone looked up as he began to speak.

"Now, the latest shipment of recruits and supply's have arrived from the SGC. Now we know the Stargate Program has been known by the governments from other countries for some time now. And because of the strain current situation is, the president has accepted army units from some of our NATO Allies, British and Canadian units have arrived."

At this, Rodney and Carson lifted there heads. Rodney's eyes brightened as he finally had someone to talk to about ice hockey. Beckett's hoped some Scottish Regiments had come.  
Teyla asking a question awoke the dreamers,

"Mr Woolsey, why does this matter?"

"Well Teyla, the new units have very small experience with the Stargate Program, the only other nation who had access to a Stargate was the Russians but due to present circumstances they couldn't send a unit to Atlantis. The Europeans, the British, French and Germans at the head, are providing us funds to build more F304's the Commonwealth is also providing us funds, organised by the British. Soon the F304's will be unveiled to the public."

"Wait, your telling us that soon the Earth will know about the Stargate Program?" Rodney chipped in.

"No, Doctor McKay. They will know about the F304's. They will know about the technology, just not know how we acquired it, not for now anyway. The World Leaders still believe the program should remain a secret for now." the commander searched the faces in the room then carried on.

"Anyway back to the business at hand, we have recently received reports about a ZPM factory on a planet from one of the civilisations, now we finally know were one is we can..."

"Hang on a second here Woolsey," said Sheppard "How can we be sure this is real? The source could be a Wraith spy or even a Genii spy?"

"Well Colonel we checked in the Ancient Database, the address named by our source is identical to a planet mentioned in the database so your all going in twenty four hours. As I don't want this opportunity to pass us by, four other teams will go with you.

**There is the first chapter people written by Krod 432. i will be writing the next chapter rating will stay at T for now, but may go up because of violence.**

**And for those of you who dont know. 'The burns festival' is a Scottish ceremony... **


	2. Arrivals

**Hey folks, chapter two ia up and... well ready to read, i know it is short but i promice they will get longer... or at least mine will. enjoy........ **

Chapter 2

Arrivals

Please leave a reivew

When they had arrived on the planet, the scene they were greeted with was strange to say the least. Emerging from the great blue puddle that was the stargate, the five teams of Atlantis were shrouded with a blue light.

As soon as the gate shut down, the blue light dimmed slightly, but didn't disappear. Dark towering trees surrounded them, seeming nothing but black stilettos of oddly shaped giants.  
Rodney was the first to descend the few crumbling steps that lead away from the stargate and on to the wet and muddy ground .

As usual, his eyes were averted down, staring at the ancient device in his hands. The only sound that could be heard was the obnoxious beeping of the delicate device clasped in Rodney hand and the calming whistle of the wind.

"What is it Rodney?" Sheppard asked, still distracted from the strange hue the planet seemed to have.

"I am getting a strong energy reading, coming from there." He said, pointing in the direction of a few large trees, all standing closely together. John nodded, shivering against the chill in the air.

"Right lets go find these ZPM's, Major Nelson, you team secure the gate await our arrival, I need you to radio in every five hours, the rest of you are with me." He ordered and continued walking forward, following the direction of Rodney's still pointed finger.

As the marines marched in pace with their Colonel, Ronon causally followed, Teyla sauntering closely by his side.

Carson was also with them, carrying in his hand, a black medical kit with a large red cross stitched across the top. He walked alongside the two warriors, occasionally shivering from the chill in the air. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a small smirk, tugging at the corners of Teyla's lips.

"What is that smirk for"? He asked, but the answer he received was another smile and a nod of the head. He sighed and smiled back.

"Where you come from, is your world not. Cold?"

"Aye love, but I haven't been in Scotland for over five years, I am not used to it anymore. And these uniforms aren't exactly warm." he explained, flicking the collar of his black jacket.

"There are other way, people can get warm Doctor "she replied, a playful glint in her eye and an innocent smile crossing her face. Carson smirked.

They had continued to walk along the dusty path of the forest, following a signal that seemed to be jumping from place to place. Nightfall had already fallen on the planet the moment they had arrived and had gradually began to get darker.

Camp had easily been set up, having only a few tents to assemble the fire being the easiest of all with Teyla's fire starter. Once the fire danced happily above the many twigs that supported it, the teams were engrossed into conversation.

Teyla, having lost what ever the conversation was about many hours ago, moved away from the camp slightly, moving to the large opening in the trees. Laying on the soft ground, her head cushioned in her hands, she gazed up at the sky with a smile of wonderment.  
A large full moon hung in the sky above her, seeming so close, she thought that if she reached out. her hand, her fingers would brush it hard and creviced surface. Behind her, she could feel the presence of a certain Ronon Dex.

"I miss this. Just staring at the stars…" she said, as Ronon lay down beside her. He nodded.

"You cant really do that in Atlantis, the lights are too bright."

Ronon nodded again. Holding out his hand, a long piece of white string like meat dangled off the small knife he held, Teyla looked at it questioningly.

"What is that?"

"Dinner" Ronon said flatly, Teyla smiled at took the piece of meat delicately between two fingers.

"Thank you." she said, then bent her head back, dropping the white meat into her mouth. Grimacing at the taste.

Ronon chuckled as she made a face, laying back down and staring at the stars. The cold chill of the wind didn't bother the warriors, as they both drifted into a peaceful sleep.

xxx

Morning had arrived with haste. The sun shining brightly and almost blindingly. Through the trees the light orange hues of the sky could be seen and although the sun was out, the chill from the wind made everyone shiver.

Packing away the camp and dowsing the fire, the Atlantis teams carried on their journey, the forest looking much more different from the night before, the trees were no longer dark spectres surrounding them and instead, alive with colours of crimson reds, oranges and bright vibrate greens. All sorts of flowers surround them, some tall and other small. Some winding their slim green body's round the trucks of trees and other scattering the forest floor. Birds sung songs of the morning and other strange creatures scuttled round the bushes, hiding deep beneath the green vegetation of their surroundings.

"How much further is this place McKay?" John shouted, Rodney shook his head.

"I don't know, the signal keeps jumping round!"

"What do you mean jumping around!?" Rodney sighed at the Colonel's question, looking up from the device to glare at him.

"I mean it's not staying in one place…It Keeps moving"

John sighed, putting his hand to his ear and clicking his radio.

"Major Nelson, come in…Major Nelson come in this is Colonel Sheppard"

He frowned as he received no answer, the clicked of his radio.

"What is it Colonel?" Teyla asked, curiosity evident in her voice.

"Major Nelson's team aren't answering their radio, forget the ZPM, we need to find out what happened to them."

"But…" Rodney started, John turned angrily round. Rodney took an unconscious step back. The the Colonels face softened.

"ok, Split up, Rodney, Ronon your with me, Teyla, Major Lorne with Carson. Search for the ZPM's Meet back at the gate in 1600 hours." John ordered, pulling Rodney with him. Carson smiled slightly when he heard the scientist complain.

"Why does he get to go…!"

Xxx  
When John, Ronon and McKay had arrived at the gate, the sight that greeted them made them stop in their tracks. The four Marines that had accompanied them lay strewn across the forest floor, their blood mixing with the dirt below them. Most of them had been shot, their bodies riddled with tiny bullet holes. Rodney swallowed the urge to vomit.

Xxx

Following the beeping device in his hand was not easy, Becket thought, as he narrowly avoided tripping over a tree branch. Staring down at the small device, he hardly noticed the almost invisible wire that was connected to the two trees.  
Within a moment a ball of fire erupted and an explosion knocked him back.

* * *

**Well there you have it, Second chapter written by 'yours truley' hope you enjoyed it, i sure enjoyed writing it. next chapter will be written by ****Krod**** and will be up soon Reviews are lovely.... **

**I have no idea if ****creviced**** is a word, but it is now**


	3. Gate room

**Hey, this is the next chapter written by Krod. Hope you enjoy.**

Pin Point Chapter 3

PLEAS LEAVE A REVIEW

"Carson awoke in his bed breathing heavily, his chest rising and falling with each sharp intake of breath.

looking round he was in his room in Atlantis, the normal view outside the window of seagulls flying by cawing.

Rising to his feet and stretching, he checked the clock to see the normal 8am start.

Getting dressed in his casual Atlantis uniform he left his room. Walking through Atlantis now had become the norm, yet a small part still learned for the bagpipes of Scotland, as Carson walked into the mess hall, a nice yet strange familiar screech reached his ears,

Mckay was sitting at a table near by, bagpipes under his arm and he was trying to play it. Badly,

Carson quickly took it from him,

"Hey, I was enjoying that,"

"What on earth are you doing Rodney?"

"Just trying to get a bit of culture in here that's all,"

"If you want to play the bagpipes play it properly like this."

Carson placed the bagpipes under his arm and played, despite the fact he had never played before. A perfect music reached his ears as everyone crowded round him,

Ronon smiling and dancing with Teyla, McKay now wearing a kilt was dancing over two crossed swords, quite well thought Carson, Sheppard was clapping along with Woolsey, then next to them stood Elizabeth and Colonel Carter clapping as well.

Hang on! thought Carson. What's Elizabeth doing here?

The world blurred and spun as the heads Teyla and Sheppard mixed the music died suddenly, then blackness.

The world sharply came back into focus as sudden as a snap of the fingers. Carson awoke and looked around, it took him a few minutes to realize were he was and took another moment to work out why he wasn't in bed in Scotland.

His mind seemed to rewind, reliving the incident, first the noise, then heat, then the sudden rush as Carson was thrown through the air and across the ground.

Slowly getting to his feet, his head still spinning Carson looked around, trees around the area were still smoking even after the fires had stopped. Carson steadied himself and looked around again, squinting into the distance he saw an body spread across the floor. Finally coming to his senses Carson sprinted to the injured man, his Atlantis uniform was torn in several places were the force of the explosion had ripped the seams. Luckily his dog tag was across his back so Carson didnt have to turn him to identify him,

it was Major Lorne unconscious at the moment. In a split second Carson's years at medical school and experience kicked in. Gently examining the unconscious Lorne, Carson discovered a broken leg.

Using strength he had gained from his time at Atlantis he lifted Lorne and wrapped an arm around his own shoulder, limping towards the DHD. The journey took them 15 minutes as a group, it took Carson 30 to get Lorne back.

Carson thought back to basic induction on Atlantis and dialled the gate. Lifting his own IDC device in the process, Carson waited then carried Lorne towards the shining gate horizon, the familiar sensation of water struck him as he was transported, safely back to Atlantis.

As he stepped out into Atlantis the usual guards stood down and exhausted; he lay Lorne gently down onto the floor, then he finally collapsed, closing his eyes blissfully and allowed the tiredness take him.

XxX

Carson awoke from yet another nice dream, to find himself in the Infirmary with IV in his arm. Allowing his eyes to once again refocus, he looked around.

Major Lorne was in a bed next to him his leg in a sling and bandages around his arms and head. Looking around he saw Dr Jones examining a sick marine opposite him, and to his right he saw Dr Moore giving injections to some new recruits from Earth,

Carson's eyes focused on the uniform to see "Royal Marine" on the side, thinking he was still hallucinating Carson went back to sleep.

Awaking in the middle of the Planets night, he saw one of the nurses at a stand by station the needles had been removed now and he could think more clearly, suddenly Carson relived the explosion but he was watching from the sidelines. Carefully he spun himself out of bed then he saw on of his nurses rise and walk over,

"Dr Becket whats wrong?"

"I need to see Wolsey immediately."

"If its about explosion he already knows,"

"He does how?"

"You told him, while on the painkillers so sir you might not remember it that well,"  
"oh okay dear,"

Drifting again to sleep.

XxX

A Scream awoke Carson. But not a scream of terror. It reminded Carson of school. when the children fall over and scrape knee. Spinning around, he saw Teyla's child, balling his eyes out and screaming, even Lorne was waking up. Rising out of his bed he ran over to Torren who was screaming and pointing.

Looking were Torren was pointing. He was pointing towards the Gate room.

XxX

** There ya go. Update will be soon. There will be some whump, some angst and maybe ....some more whump hehe**


End file.
